vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Japhet
Summary A massive and beautiful firebird in his true form, Japhet is the intelligent and highly ambitious Guardian of Zone 2. Formerly a kind and benevolent monarch with high hopes for his Zones and the Zones of his friends, the other Guardians, the complications and existential fears that slowly began to plague his subjects caused him to spiral further and further into sadness and frustration as all of his efforts to comfort them proved futile. Refusing to allow his kingdom to decay within the grip of despair and madness, he summoned forth an army of specters to destroy the world he had created, then sought refuge atop the highest building in his kindgom, the Library, upon realizing once again how truly evil he was, awaiting his punishment at the hands of The Batter. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Japhet, the Bird Origin: OFF Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Pheonix, Guardian of Zone 2, Envoy of The Queen Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Experienced leader, Can shift between his normal bird form and his pheonix form, Creation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Minor Conceptual Manipulation, Can interact with incorporeal/intangible objects and beings, Able to perceive and attack abstracts, Can inflict status ailments (Such as Furious and Poison), Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Possession, Flight, Summoning, Resistance to Mind, Soul, Spatial, and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Star level (Created Zone 2) Speed: Unknown movement speed, with Speed of Light reactions/combat speed (Kept pace with The Batter) Lifting Strength: At least Class 50 in his true form (Though physically weaker than the likes of Dedan, still stronger than any generic specter) Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: Star level (Required the combined forces of The Batter, Alpha, and Omega to defeat) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Standard melee range, varies from at least hundreds of meters with Competences to Planetary with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius. The smartest of the three main Zone guardians, having knowledge of a very large portion of his expansive library. Weaknesses: He doesn't have access to all of his strength while possessing another body, can be a bit vain at times and has a limited (Albeit very high) pool of competence points with which to use competences. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A number of competences with names primarily based on song and choir: *'Alto:' A special attack that can also inflict Furious, enraging the enemy into abandoning all strategy and relentlessly focusing on normal physical attacks. *'Soprano:' A special attack of decent impact. *'Tenor:' A special attack that can also inflict Poison, continuously dealing them damage that ignores their armor and durability. *'Head-Voice:' A powerful single-target attack. *'Summoning:' Can summon forth specters, and can seemingly control them to a degree as well. *'Flames:' As the millennial firebird, Japhet is described frequently as possessing control over fire and flames. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:OFF Category:Birds Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Animals Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Concept Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Possession Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Guardians Category:Tragic Characters Category:Energy Users Category:RPG Maker Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Video Game Characters